


Missed opportunity

by Saku015



Series: Kuroken Week 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on Haikyuu-bu chapter 2, Canon Compliant, Competition, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Gaming, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2019, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo thinks Kenma should have gone to America. Kenma has another opinion.





	Missed opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Gaming.

”You know, you really should’ve gone to America,” Kuroo said to Kenma as the two were walking to the station from school. ”It was a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

”It’d be too bothersome,” Kenma mumbled with his nose stuck in his game. ”I love playing video games and I didn’t want it to become something that I must do.”

”I never would’ve thought that you’d use ’video games’ and ’bothersome’ together,” Kuroo snickered and Kenma gave him a flat look.

”You seemed really happy when Tora pointed out I was real, though,” he said and Kuroo turned bright red. Kenma felt the corner of his lips turning up before he returned to his PSP.

They reached the station and got on the train that would take them home. Throughout the whole ride Kenma was watching Kuroo from the corner of his eye. Besides him not wanting that playing video game would become a hassle, he had another reason for not to go to America – Kuroo himself. 

Kenma could clearly remember how anxious the older boy was every time he had to leave Kenma behind because of their one year age gap. Despite them living next to each other and most likely would meet on the afternoon after school, Kuroo always was worried about Kenma feeling too alone or being bullied by his classmates. Kenma always had to remind him that he behaved passively enough for his classmates not to try pick on him. They knew that they wouldn’t get any kind of reaction out of it. Needless to say, it didn’t ease Kuroo’s worries. 

Knowing all these, Kenma could only imagine how Kuroo would feel with Kenma being on the other side of the planet where he couldn’t look after him properly. Three phone calls by day at max, not to talk about all the texts he would get. Kenma let out a tired sigh.

”Are you okay, Kenma?” Kuroo asked and brushed a few bangs out of Kenma’s forehead, touching it with the back of his hand. ”You don’t have fever,” he mused, his eyebrows frowned. 

”I’m just tired,” Kenma mumbled, leaning his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. He fell asleep almost instantly.

He woke up by the sound of a door opening. He didn’t open his eyes, only listened the hushed conversation between his best friend and his mother.

”Thank you for bringing him home, Tetsu-chan!” The woman said on a quiet voice. 

”It’s nothing, auntie,” Kuroo whispered back, looking tenderly at the boy in his arms. ”Winning a competition could wear anyone out.” Kenma felt as Kuroo hugged him closer to his chest and heard his mother giggle.

”You two are really cute!” She said and Kenma could imagine how red Kuroo’s face was. ”I am really proud of him too.” Kenma felt his mother leaning closer and kissing his forehead. ”I never would have thought that gaming would turn out as something useful.”

Kenma felt a pout forming on his face and a silent laughter bubbled up from Kuroo’s chest.

”He pouts even in his sleep if someone offends video games,” he said with his body shaking with laughter. After his chuckle died down, he turned his attention back to the woman. ”Can I-”

”Of course you can, darling,” Kenma’s mother said without waiting the question. ”The sofa is free right now.” 

Kuroo bowed his head, then stepped in the house. He walked in the living room and lay down the sofa. He pulled Kenma on his chest, caressing his hair carefully with a tender smile on his face.

”You did really well yesterday, Kenma,” he whispered into Kenma’s ears and the younger boy felt himself being lulled back to sleep by the kind voice. ”It was the coolest thing I have ever seen!”

The last thing Kenma felt before falling back asleep was a light kiss placed on his hair.


End file.
